europes_best_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Australia in the Europe's Best Song Contest
| Appearances = 4 (2 finals) | First appearance = 2016 | Last appearance = | Best result = 9th :2016 | Worst result = 15th (SF) : 2017, 2018 | Website = | EBU page = }}The participation of Australia in the Europe's Best Song Contest first began in Klagenfurt am Wörthersee, Austria, at the Europe's Best Song Contest 2016. Special Broadcasting Service (SBS) an associate member organisation of the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) have been responsible for the selection process of their participants, since their debut in 2016. The first representative to participate for the nation at the 2015 contest were Fern McKoney feat. JonSmit with the song "Until Daylight Breaks", which finished in eighth place out of twenty-six participating entries, achieving a score of eighty-four points. Since their debut, Australia have never missed an edition of the contest. History 2016 On 27th August 2015, the Australian national broadcaster, Special Broadcasting Service (SBS), announced that they have been invited by the EBU to participate in the contest, and would be making their Europe's Best Song Contest debut at the 2016 contest in Klagenfurt am Wörthersee, Austria on the 17, 19 and 21 May 2016. The mechanism used at the time in order to select their representative was an internal selection. Fern McKoney feat. JonSmit, were the first participant to represent Australia with the song "Until Daylight Breaks", which finished in seventh place in the second semi-final, receiving seventy-eight points, therefore qualifying for the final, and an eighth place, in the final, achieving a score of eighty-four points. This was Australia's best result in their contest history. 2017 On 31st October 2016, the Australian national broadcaster, Special Broadcasting Service (SBS), announced that they would be participating at the 2016 contest in Budapest, Hungary on the 16, 18 and 20 May 2017. The mechanism used at the time in order to select their representative was an internal selection. Donald McDonald, was the second participant to represent Australia with the song "I Have to Tell You", which finished in fifteenth place in the first semi-final achieving a score of forty-four points, thus not qualifying for the final. 2018 On 25 August 2017, the Australian national broadcaster, Special Broadcasting Service (SBS), announced that they would be participating at the 2018 contest in Kiev, Ukraine on the 15, 17 and 19 May 2018. The mechanism used at the time in order to select their representative was an internal selection. Chin Lee and Joanna O’Ross, were the third participant to represent Australia with the song "Mischief", which finished in fifteenth place in the first semi-final achieving a score of forty points, thus not qualifying for the final. 2019 On 2 October 2018, the Australian national broadcaster, Special Broadcasting Service (SBS), announced that they would be participating at the 2019 contest in Amsterdam, Netherlands on the 21, 23 and 25 May 2019. The mechanism used at the time in order to select their representative was an internal selection. Guy Stewart, will be the fourth participant to represent Australia with the song "Many Different Stories". The song, performed seventeenth in its semi-final, managed to qualify from the first semi-final, ending Australia's 2-year non-qualification streak, finishing 3rd with 116 points. In the final, they performed seventeenth, finishing 12th in the final, with 92 points. Participation Contestants Broadcasts and voting Commentators and spokespersons The Austrlian broadcaster, SBS, sent their own commentator to each contest in order to provide commentary in the English language. Spokespersons were also chosen by the national broadcaster in order to announce the awarding points from Australia. The table below list the details of each commentator and spokesperson since 2004.